


Some Days You Don't Wanna Put On Pants

by AJtheBlueJay



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottomless, Clothed Sex, Domestic, Erotica, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Orgasm, Pantsless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, hidden genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheBlueJay/pseuds/AJtheBlueJay
Summary: Launchpad has some lazy alone time, soon to be helped by Drake.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Some Days You Don't Wanna Put On Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Ain't had the best fandom day today, but that's neither here nor there. Duck smut is where it's at, so enjoy! And someone help me cure my addition to pantsless ducks. Actually don't.
> 
> Featured art by Danihapunkt

It was a lazy Sunday morning in the Mallard household. Gosalyn was at the Muddlefoot’s and Drake was at the grocery store. Thus Launchpad was enjoying some alone time the best way he knew how: Pelican’s Island reruns.

He was sitting on the couch, losing himself in the images on-screen. He was sparsely dressed, merely a forest green t-shirt. He decided to forego pants today because he simply didn’t want to bother. Normally he’d be a bit self-conscious about it, but being alone in the house right now helped relax him a bit.

Pretty soon he started to not pay as much attention to the TV. He had seen these episodes many a time before and found them easy to space out to. He draped his right hand over his thigh, leaving it there for a few moments before then absentmindedly moving to his crotch. It always felt nice having his hand there. It was a nice defined shape underneath the soft feathers, a trait only earned with puberty.

He thought of Drake’s hand there instead of his own, and couldn’t help but rub himself, some particularly dirty talk creeping into his mind. He could feel heat creeping down between his legs. He looked back really quick to make sure the curtain was covering the window, and it was. Safe from any prying eyes, he continued to rub himself up and down his area, feeling it beginning to bulge with the heat pooling there. He was still modest down there, covered by his feathers, but usually, this is where kids would’ve started to laugh, hence why he had kept up a habit of pants since high school. However, he still encouraged the swelling of his groin and soon, his drakehood emerged from a slit normally hidden.

Launchpad now used his fingertips to stroke his taint and his thumb to work the tip, encouraging the full erecting of his penis. Shivers shot up his spine as he grew to full length. The dirty thoughts soon took over his mind as he pictured Drake there, next to him, doing the rubbing. He took himself fully in his hand and began stroking up and down dry. More hot blood surged into his cock and his breathing increased. His other hand wandered to his abs, sliding his shirt up to stroke them softly. He leaned his head back as he worked to get himself off, the sensations feeling heavenly with each pump of his hand.

He could hear Drake praising him, pointing out how big his cock was, and how it was beautiful and he was beautiful. He knew he was a strapping drake, but to hear it from his hero meant tenfold to Launchpad. The pleasure was swelling Launchpad’s drakehood to the bursting point and the hot lust was charging at his base. He bit his lip, preparing for the inevitable.

The front door opened. “L.P.! I’m home!” called Drake.

Launchpad opened his eyes wide, immediately letting go of his dick. Looking out to the front hall, he saw Drake staring, flushed, bags of groceries in each hand. Launchpad crossed his legs over a knee and gulped, face reddening with embarrassment. “Er...hey, D.W. Didn’t expect ya home so soon. Heh-heh…”

Drake put the bags down and placed his hands on his hips, cocking them to one side coyly. “Having some fun without me, eh?”

Launchpad rubbed the back of his neck. “Er, yeah, I suppose…” He let the moment hang there for an awkward second, unsure of how to proceed from there.

Finally, Drake spoke up. “Well, don’t just sit there. Have you finished?”

Launchpad was caught off-guard by this query. “Er, n-no,” he sputtered.

Drake shot him a smirk, then licked his lips. “Then let me take care of your...urgent business.”

Launchpad began to tremble slightly as Drake walked over and knelt down in front of him. He spread his legs for him, revealing his still hard cock, now twitching again. Drake put his left hand on the base and took the cock into his mouth. Feeling Drake’s hot breath and spongy tongue lick around him, Launchpad arched his back and moaned. Stars flew across his vision as he felt Drake move down his cock and begin sucking. Launchpad gripped the cushions hard as Drake blew him expertly, with just enough sloppiness to drive him mad. It was so much better than what he was doing to himself not a couple minutes ago, and he was almost glad to have been walked in on.

His penis was twitching against the roof of Drake’s mouth and the raw lust was bursting to be released. “D-Drake, I’m close,” he grunted, straining to hold his orgasm back as it grew in his cock. He opened his eyes to see Drake removing his cock from his large beak and aiming it upwards as he pumped it, slick with his saliva. Launchpad threw his head back and cried out as semen shot out into the pleasantly cool air and splattered onto his t-shirt. Drake jerked him to the rhythm of his release as Launchpad continued to moan huskily as he rode out his orgasm. Output slowed to nothing and the contractions stopped, leaving Launchpad panting, his cock starting to soften.

He looked into his lover’s eyes and smiled. Drake returned the favor.

“Thanks, I...needed that,” Launchpad breathed.

“Anytime, ya big lug.” Drake got up and kissed him. “You should skip pants more often. Drives me wild.”

“Really?” asked Launchpad. “But what about Gos?”

“As long as, y’know, he doesn’t come out to play at inopportune times, we’ll be okay. Or we can keep it between us. Our own little special thing.”

Launchpad nodded. He wouldn’t mind going pantsless again full-time if this was what it brought him. “Yeah. I-I’d like that.”

Drake pecked him on his chin before retreating back to the groceries. “Now, help me put these away, huh?” He hoisted them up as if nothing happened and headed towards the kitchen.

Launchpad sat up, slightly stunned. Feeling wet spots all over his torso, all he could say was, “Can’t I change first?”


End file.
